


[Podfic]  frank!bat finds his family

by argentumlupine, shinetheway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BALM FOR THE SOUL, Bats, Family, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dubious biological accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>In which Frank!bat flees a storm, faces intruders, undergoes puzzling nuzzles, and ultimately discovers a family of bats as weird as he is...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  frank!bat finds his family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [frank!bat finds his family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324664) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/pseuds/ohnoktcsk). 



> Thank you to akamine_chan and ohnoktcsk for having blanket permission. We had fun recording your story! :)

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/frank!bat%20finds%20his%20family.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:07:17



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/frank!bat%20finds%20his%20family.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB

  
---|---


End file.
